The invention relates, generally, to data processing systems and, more specifically, to a technique for enabling collaborative communications and data sharing over packet-switched data processing networks.
Telephone conferencing systems over traditional public switched telephone networks are currently in widespread use. More recently, video conferencing systems enabling conferencing of video information over computer networks have beem implemented. Such systems typically allow participants to simultaneously receive and transmit audio and/or video information depending on the sophistication of the system. However, with the evolution of data processing technology which enables complex multimedia data types, such as animation, photographs, text, graphics, to be distributed via computer networks. A need exists for the ability to transmit complex multimedia data types among conference attendees to allow collaborative interaction. A further need exists for the ability for parties within a conference to communicate separate, and privately, without disturbing the parties to the conference, i.e. xe2x80x9cgoing off linexe2x80x9d temporarily. Further, a need exists for conference attendees to have the ability to share and view, in real-time text, graphics, data files, particularly for educational and informational purposes.
A collaborative multimedia system for use over packet-switched data networks comprises a plurality of notebook client processes and a conference server process operatively coupled to the network. The conference server enables replication of audio, video and other types of multimedia data packets to enable a conference to occur in a number of different modes. A podium process may be utilized to control the priority of communications within a conference. Notebook client processes, in addition to communicating in the conference, may establish private conferences with other parties within the conference as well as outside the conference. A sophisticated graphic user interface enables graphic information to be shared with both public and private whiteboard utilities.